Don't Cry
by Viechan Blackcherry
Summary: Setelah ini aku yakin kau akan benar-benar memutuskan ikatan kita, tapi ingatlah... sekeras apapun kau memutuskannya, kita akan tetap saling terhubung... karena benihku telah tertanam didirimu Cintaku. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuIno, NaruHina.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Hinata: 18 th.**

**Sasuke: 25 th.**

**Gaara: 25 th.**

**Naruto: 19 th.**

**Ino: 23 th.**

•

•

•

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata POV**

Hai~ perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuga─emh tidak-tidak itu adalah margaku yang dulu, sekarang karena aku sudah menikah maka margaku adalah Uchiha. Kalian pasti tahu Uchiha kan? Ya, kalian benar itu adalah nama perusahaa terkenal di negara Jepang, bahkan sampai luar negeri. Walau aku menikah dengan seorang Uchiha bukan berarti aku hidup dengan bahagia, namun sebaliknya aku menderita di sini.

"Sasuke-san, t-tadi aku menerima telepon... katanya k-kau disuruh ke Iwagakure, ada hal penting di sana." ujarku dengan menundukkan kepalaku pada Sasuke yang masih berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

"Hn," gumamnya sembari menata dokumen-dokumennya.

Aku yang melihat itu pun berinisiatif membantunya, namun saat aku akan mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu tangan Sasuke menepisku dengan kasar. "Berapa kali kubilang... jangan mencampuri urusanku." ujarnya datar dengan menatapku tajam seperkian detik, namun tak lama setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Aku hanya menatap punggung Sasuke sendu, "Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kalau perjodohan ini menyiksamu, kenapa tak kau tolak dulu?" gumamku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lebih baik sekarang aku ke kamar untuk tidur, mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu kamarku... aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang menyayat hatiku semakin dalam.

"Iya, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Besok aku akan menemuimu di tempat biasa."

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu. Tidurlah! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Setelah aku tidak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi, aku memutuskan masuk ke kamar. Baiklah mungkin aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan Sasuke, ini hampir 3 bulan pernikahan kami, tapi Sasuke tetap memperlakukan ku dingin seperti ini. Aku juga tahu bahwa Sasuke selingkuh, tapi aku tidak berhak memarahinya... karena sejak awal Sasuke sudah memperingatiku.

Setelah masuk aku langsung merebahkan diriku ke spring bed. Sasuke hanya menatapku heran, namun sedetik kemudian mengambil kopernya lalu keluar dari kamar. Malam ini, aku tidur dengan mata sembab lagi. Sudah cukup aku menderita, mulai besok aku tidak akan berharap apapun pada Sasuke lagi. Aku akan mencari lelaki yang memang benar-benar mencintaiku, setelah itu aku pasti akan menceraikannya. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia dengan wanita yang Ia cintai─jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi Sasuke.

•

•

•

**Normal POV**

Kringg Kringg

"Emh~" tampak seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam berkilau kebiruan sepunggung menggeliatkan badannya, lalu Ia mematikan jam wekernya. Setelah benar-benar bernyawa gadis itu bangun lalu menyambar juba mandinya berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga lavender indah.

Selesai mandi Ia lalu memakai dress selutut berwarna ungu kesukaannya, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang sehalus sutra dengan memiringkan poninya ke kanan, setelah itu menyisipkan jepitan bunga lavender yang terlihat mewah itu ke sisi rambut kirinya. Setelah puas dengan dandanannya itu Ia lalu mengambil tas tangan berwarna ungu yang motifnya sama dengan dress yang Ia pakai, lalu pergi kuliah.

Saat akan bejalan menuju terminal bus, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri melihat pemuda tampan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu mengendarai motor gedenya dengan cepat. Namun saat Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik di depan apartemen Uchiha, Ia pun memelankan laju motornya. Lalu memberhentikannya tepat di depan gadis yang mematung menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Hai, kau mau ke kampus kan?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"I-iya, kenapa Gaara-kun berhenti di sini? Mau bertemu Sasuke-san ya?" ujar Hinata sembari merundukkan kepalanya menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Hem? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke kampus." jawabnya dengan sedikit merundukkan kepalanya juga, untuk melihat wajah sang gadis yang bersemu merah, sangat manis.

"Eh? Gaara-kun, nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" ujar Hinata malu, sembari mendorong Gaara pelan agar menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hn, kalau begitu naiklah!" ujar Gaara memerintah Hinata.

"I-iya."

Bruummm

"Kyaaaa kenapa cepat sekaliii?" teriak Hinata histeris sembari memeluk Gaara erat.

Gaara yang merasakan pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. _'Rencanaku berhasil!'._

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kampus, Hinata turun dari motor Gaara dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah. "Kenapa Gaara-kun tadi ngebut sekali? Besok lagi aku tidak mau naik motor Gaara-kun lagi." gerutu Hinata dengan wajah yang menurut Gaara sangat imut itu.

"Jangan! Besok kau harus mau aku antar lagi, aku janji besok tidak akan seperti tadi." ujar Gaara sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata lembut. "Kalau begitu─aku pergi dulu, belajar yang sungguh-sungguh."

"I-iya."

•

•

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam di sini~" rengek seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang menghampiri seorang pria bersurai dark blue yang juga berjalan menghampirinya, lalu sang pria memeluk gadis bersurai pirang itu mesrah.

"Maaf, tadi di jalan macet." Jawab pria tampan itu.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang ayo ke apartemen, tadi aku sudah menyewanya selama dua hari." Ujar gadis itu sembari merangkul lengan sang pria mesrah.

"Hn." Jawab pria itu singkat.

**TBC**

Ampu~n Vie tahu ini pendek banget, tapi ini fic baru percobaan. Ini fic SasuHina pertama Vie, jadi... maukah kalian memberi Vie saran? Vie masih kesulitan beradaptasi ama karakter Hinata, mohon bantuannya ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuIno, NaruHina.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Hinata: 18 th.**

**Sasuke: 25 th.**

**Gaara: 25 th.**

**Naruto: 19 th.**

**Ino: 23 th.**

**Thanks to: SH, Mery-chan, Cherry Kuchiki, n, Killua Dark, sasuhina lovers, Azure-himeka unlog, Ai-robin, Strawberry De'iDanna, sasuhina-caem, kertas biru, Mamoka.**

**Balesan Review: **

**SH: **Iya, ini dah lanjut... arigatou dah review^^.

**Mery-chan: **Hehehe Iya, kmrn emang pendek banget... tap yang ini gmn? Udah panjang kan? Gaara emang Vie buat OOC.

**Cherry Kuchiki: **Alurnya kecepatan ya? Vie kan buatnya kurang lebih satu jam, hbs itu langsung updet#alasan# Arigatou dah review.

**n: **Arigatou^^ iya, ini Vie updet nggak kapok kok XD.

**Killua Dark: **Iya, sekarang pun masih terjadi war pair kok... tapi Vie kan nggak ikut-ikutan, lagian Vie suka SS bukan berarti nggak suka SH dong. Arigatou dah review.

**sasuhina lovers:** UWAAAH! Nggak bakal, di atas kan nggak tercantum pair SS kan? Jadi jg khawatir, Vie juga nggak suka yang endingnya kayak begituan kok, karena Vie suka yang heppy ending^^. Damai ya? Dan Vie nggak menganggap ini flame kok.

**Azure-himeka unlog:** Iya arigatou^^ berkat kamu Vie jadi semangat, oh ya... jg panggil Vie Senpai 'kan Vie masoh newbie. Panggil saya Vie-chan aja.

**Ai-robin:** Ne, arigatou^^... untuk kita berdua, kita kan sama ayo berteriak GANBATTE KITA PASTI BISA!

**Strawberry De'iDanna: Sebenarnya Sasuke ituuuu emh... rahasia XD.**

**sasuhina-caem: Ini baru awal, di sini Hinata emang awalnya mudah menyerah, tapi lihat aja nanti... saat Hinata beraksi^^.**

**kertas biru: **Iya, heem... Vie emang mau buat Sasuke menderita, Vie kan suka tokoh yang laki-lakinya menderita XD. Tapi rata-rata Author membuat cweknya yang menderita .

**Mamoka:** Iya, tenang aja...SH kn pair utamanya^^ jadi bersabar aja lht SH nantinya saling mencintai dan berakhir mempunyai anak yang imut seperti Hinata^^.

•

•

•

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke~ kenapa melamun saja? Tidak biasanya kau begini?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang manja pada seorang pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab pria itu singkat.

'_Entah kenapa hari-hari ini aku memikirkan Hinata, apa sebaiknya aku telepon saja dia? Ah tidak-tidak, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk hal semacam itu. Padahal biasanya dia yang menelepon, apa dia jadi membenciku karena aku terlalu dingin terhadapnya selama ini? Hah~ itu tidak boleh terjadi!'_.

"Ino, aku mau ke proyek dulu. Setelah itu... aku akan segera pulang─" ujar Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja kau pulang, memangnya mau kemana lagi?" jawab Ino dengan tertawa. "Tidak, maksudku... ke Konoha." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Seketika tawa Ino yang tadinya membahana di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke pun langsung berhenti.

"Bukankah masih ada satu hari? Ya~h walaupun besok tidak ada pekerjaan, tapi kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan!" protes Ino dengan kesal.

"Hn."

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke itu membuat Ino semakin marah, "Kau selalu saja begitu! Kalau kau memang mencintai Hinata, lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya menderita selama itu? Dari awal... aku memang sudah menolak rencanamu ini Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya aku ikut terjebak dalam masalahmu!" teriak Ino marah, yang hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan dengusan kecil membuat Ino semakin naik pitam.

"Sekarang aku mundur─aku menyerah Sasuke, kalau kau begini terus ingatlah! Hinata pasti akan semakin membencimu dan dia juga pasti menceraikanmu."

Menghela nafas dengan kasar, "Dia tidak akan berani, dia hanyalah gadis kecil yang penakut. Kalau pun dia ingin cerai─aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Jawab Sasuke disertai aura hitam di sekitarnya. Ino yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri, Ia takut Sasuke akan seperti dulu lagi, saat Ia melihat Hinata berciuman dengan─"Kalau kau membocorkan ini pada siapa pun, aku pasti kan kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai menyeramkan.

**BRAK**

Setelah Sasuke keluar, Ino langsung menangis dengan keras, semua barang di sekitarnya Ia lempar. Bagaikan kemasukan Jin, Ino lantas mengambil HP flip nya lalu mengetik sesuatu... setelah terkirim Ia menyeringai kejam. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa? aku juga bisa Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Ino dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

•

•

•

Di koridor yang terdapat banyak Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi itu, tampak seorang gadis bersurai hitam berkilau kebiruan indah bersama gadis bersurai cokelat pucat pendek. "Jadi Hinata, kau akan benar-benar akan praktek di sana?" tanya gadis bersurai cokelat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Emh i-iya, tapi Matsuri... a-aku takut karena aku di sana sendirian." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum manis namun tampak di mata lavender mutiaranya terdapat keraguan di sana.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah pernah ke sana dan di sana walau pun panas, tapi pemandangan nya sangat indah loh. Aku saja ingin ke sana lagi kalau liburan." Sahut matsuri penuh antusias semari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata pelan.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Hinata-chan~ kalau begini saja kau takut, bagaimana nantinya kau mencincang-cincang pasienmu, hem?" ujar Matsuri sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas dan bawah dengan lincah.

"Bukan mencincang Matsu-chan, tapi─"

"Iya-iya Dokter Hinata," ujar Matsuri sembari memutarkan bola matanya yang indah dengan malas. Lalu Ia melihat Hinata yang bersemu merah dengan wajah yang sangat imut, "Aish~ kenapa kau begini imut Hina-cha~n, coba saja kalau kau lelaki... pasti akan aku jadikan pacar."

"Matsu~" sahut Hinata dengan malu.

Setelah perbincangan kedua Mahasiswi cantik itu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka─ralat tapi Hinata, dan Matsuri hanya mengantarkan sahabat yang selalu Ia goda itu.

"Terima kasih Matsu-chan, nanti kau pulang duluan saja. Karena nanti aku ada kelas tambahan."

"Iya, lagi pula siapa yang bilang aku akan pulang bersamamu, hem?" tanya Matsuri bermaksud menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban itu pun merengut sembari merundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang kembali bersemu, Ia sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Matsuri tidak menggodanya lagi. Kebiasaan Matsuri sejak dulu yang tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

•

•

•

**Duk Duk Duk**

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang sedang mendrible bola dengan mata yang menatap lawan di depannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, Ia lalu berlari sembari mendrible bola dengan gesit dan melompat guna memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket. Ini adalah menit terakhir dan jika Ia bisa memasukkan bola itu, maka kelompokya akan menang.

Sontak semua pemain dan para penonton yang berada dikubu pemuda itu diam dengan tatapan penuh harap pada bola yang dilempar oleh pemuda tampan itu. Seperkian detik mereka mengikuti arah bola basket itu dan akhirnya─

"YUHUUU MASUUUK." Teriak pemuda itu penuh semangat dengan tersenyum lebar.

"NARUTOOO KAU HEBAT!"

"NARUTO-KUUUN KAU KEREEEN."

Begitulah teriakan para penonton yang rata-rata adalah perempuan. Teriakan mereka bertambah histeris saat mereka melihat Naruto nama pemuda itu yang saat ini penuh dengan peluh membasahinya, mengambil segelas botol air mineral dan menyiramkannya pada kepalanya dengan gaya yang sangat keren.

Teman-teman Naruto lalu menghampirinya, "Kau semakin hebat saja Naruto," ujar pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tato dikedua pipinya. Sembari menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yah, setidaknya dia sedikit berkembang." Sahut pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang yang dikuncir ujungnya itu dengan wajah datar.

"Hey! Aku tahu kau pandai bermain basket, tapi kan aku juga tidak kalah denganmu Neji." Sewot Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada Neji.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Ujar Neji sebelum bergegas pergi dari lapangan basket.

Menghela nafas dengan kasar, Naruto lantas menatap Kiba yang masih setia dengan senyumannya. " Menurutmu siapa yang lebih jago?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Eh~ emh~ Naruto! Aku mau pulang dulu yah? Ada urusan penting."jawab Kiba dengan gerogi dan takut, karena Naruto menatapnya seakan Ia akan siap dimakan oleh mangsa yang menginginkan jawabannya. Dari pada Ia menjawab tapi berbohong, akan lebih baik Ia melarikan diri.

"Hey Kiba! AWAS KAU BESOK! Ck."

•

•

•

Hari menjelang malam, namun gadis cantik yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi Dokter ini masih berada di kampus. Di ruangan yang sangat luas itu, Ia hanya ditemani sebuah laptop applenya. Namun tak lama kemudian Ia menutup laptopnya dan membereskan berkas-berkas dan pulpen yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mungil. Di situ terlihat jam tangan mewah dengan ornamen-ornamen mutiara berwarna ungu melingkari pinggiran jam itu.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku lapar sekali. Lebih baik aku makan di restoran saja, kalau aku masak... ah aku lupa, Sasuke-san kan sedang di luar kota." Gumam gadis itu, setelah semuanya beres Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan. Saat Ia keluar suasana di kampus masih lumayan ramai, gadis itu lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa karena perutnya sudah terasa sakit.

**BRUK**

"Kyaaa, aduuuh~" karena berjalan tergesa-gesa Ia menabrak seseorang lumayan keras, namun karena orang yang ditabrak lebih besar darinya jadi Hinata yang terjatuh.

"Ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu, namun yang terdengar dari suara gadis yang masih tersungkur di bawah itu hanyalah rintihan. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok di depannya dan melihat wajah pucat gadis itu.

"Hah ternyata kau Hinata adik Neji ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Naruto, walaupun Ia dan Neji sering berdebat, namun bukan berarti Ia dan Neji musuhan. Bahkan Naruto sering ke rumah Neji sekedar bermain, di situ lah Ia bertemu seorang gadis cantik yang pemalu. Dan Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dikaguminya itu.

"Emh~ a-aku─" belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Hinata sudah merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan kepala yang serasa dicengkram itu.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri Naruto pun menggendong Hinata ala brydal style, dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menuju parkiran mobil. Setelah sampai Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil lamborghinya, dalam hati Ia bersyukur karena hari ini Ia membawa mobil, karena biasanya Ia selalu memakai motor balapnya.

•

•

•

Di rumah yang megah itu tampak Sasuke yang sedang kalang kabut memikirkan Istrinya yang tak kunjung pulang, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sungguh saat ini Ia sangat menyesal karena perlakuannya pada Istrinya, Ia takut perkataan Ino tadi siang menjadi kenyataan.

"Argh! Kau di mana Hinata?" teriak Sasuke frustasi, sejak tadi Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Istrinya itu, tapi tidak diangkat. Ia lalu menghubungi orang suruhannya untuk mencari Istrinya, dengan perasaan yang tak tenang Sasuke menatap foto pernikahannya yang terpampang di ruang tamu.

Foto itu sangat besar, tampak di situ Hinata tersenyum manis dengan pipi bersemu merah, Ia sangat cantik namun dulu Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli, padahal dulu saat Ia melihat Hinata yang memakai gaun pernikahan ala International itu pipinya bersemu merah, namun Ia sebisa mungkin menahannya. Sedangkan Ia sendiri hanya memasang wajah datar yang terkesan sangat dingin.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Sasuke yang merasakan hp nya bergetar di saku celananya mengambil hp nya dengan tergesa-gesa, Ia berharap itu adalah Hinata Istrinya.

"Halo, apa benar ini kediaman Uchiha?" tanya orang disebrang.

"Iya, kenapa hp Hinata berada denganmu? katakan! Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada suara yang sangat jelas kalau itu adalah suara lelaki. Dan itu membuatnya naik pitam, bagaimana mungkin hp Hinata berada di pemuda yang tidak diketahui seperti apa dia?

"Tenang-tenang, aku hanya menolong Hinat-chan. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Apa? Namikaze? Sasuke sangat tahu dengan nama klan itu, itu adalah nama perusahan yang juga terkenal, namun masih tak sebanding dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Sekarang Sasuke semakin diliputi rasa takut, kenapa Hinata bersama dengan lelaki itu? Ia takut jika Hinata benar-benar membencinya. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

•

•

•

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuIno, NaruHina.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Hinata: 18 th.**

**Sasuke: 25 th.**

**Gaara: 25 th.**

**Naruto: 19 th.**

**Ino: 23 th.**

**Big thanks to: , Mery-chan, Cherry Kuchiki, n, Killua Dark, sasuhina lovers, Azure-himeka unlog, Ai-robin, Strawberry De'iDanna, sasuhina-caem, kertas biru, Mamoka, SH FoReVer, Kitty Kuromi.**

•

•

•

**Chapter 3**

Setelah mendapat telepon dari pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke langsung bergegas ke RS yang sudah diberi tahu 'kan alamatnya oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke dengan cepat mengemudikan mobilnya dan beberapa kali saja nyaris menabrak kendaraan lain, namun Ia tetap saja mengemudikan mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan.

'_Aku harus secepatnya sampai di sana, aku tidak ingin Hinata berduaan dengan lelaki Namikaze itu. Hhh, selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, padahal dia selalu memperhatinku. Dia sendiri tidak memperhatikan pola makannya. Maaf Hinata... selama ini aku membuatmu menderita, tapi sejak dulu─yah sejak dulu sebelum kau mengenalku, aku selalu mencintaimu, tetapi jika kau sendiri selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku juga bingung harus melakukan apa.'_ Batin Sasuke sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang inap yang di tempati Hinata. Saat Ia tepat di depan pintu, Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya, Ia berpikir jika Ia tiba-tiba masuk, apa yang akan dipikirkan Hinata dengan sikapnya yang berubah drastis seperti ini, tapi... ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memulai pendekatan dengan Hinata yang notabenenya adalah Istri sahnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar itu, tampak Hinata yang terbaring lemas dengan tangan yang di infus. Di sampingnya tampak pemuda bersurai pirang spike setia menunggunya─tambahkan juga menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memuja. Hinata sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pandangan ke atas menuju atap, Ia sangat berharap bahwa Sasuke ke sini menjenguknya, walaupun Ia tahu itu mustahil.

**CKLEK**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka pun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang masuk. Sedangkan Hinata tetap tak bergerak, Ia masih merasakan perutnya sakit... walau tak sesakit tadi sebelum Ia pingsan.

"Hn, aku sudah ke sini... sekarang─bisakah kau pergi dari ruangan ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Mendapat sambutan sinis dari seseorang di depannya itu, Naruto hanya membalas orang itu dengan menyeringai. "Jadi... kau Suaminya Hinata-chan ya?"

Demi apa 'pun Sasuke tidak suka dengan pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik ini, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia memanggil 'gadisnya' dengan sufiks chan? Apa jangan-jangan diam-diam Hinata berselingkuh di belakangnya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif dari Sasuke terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Oh ayolah Sasuke... kau sendiri selama ini selingkuh dan selalu membuat menderita Hinata, giliran Hinata kau tak terimah. Apa kau tidak mengenal kata keadilan? Ckck.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari menatap pemuda di depannya sinis.

Naruto yang menangkap arti tatapan Sasuke padanya 'pun tersenyum misterius, "Baiklah Uchiha, aku pulang dulu. Oh ya... aku ingin berpesan padamu untuk selalu memperhatikan **Istrimu**," Ujar Naruto dengan penekanan kata terakhirnya.

Lalu Ia maju mendekat ke Sasuke tepat di telingannya Ia mendesis. "Dari wajah Hinata 'pun aku tahu kalau dia tertekan ada di sampingmu, dan sekarang wajahnya menyiratkan kehampaan... oh atau keputus asaan. Jika sedikit saja kau menyakitinya lagi, aku pastikan tak lama lagi kalian akan berpisah." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung beranjak pergi seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat Ia melihat wajah tegang Sasuke sekilas.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya seperkian detik. Lalu Ia teringat tujuannya datang kemari, Ia 'pun berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sendari tadi diam membisu. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi terenyuh, apa dia sudah kelewatan selama ini? Ia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup itu, mungkin Ia baru menyadari itu sekarang, karena baru kali ini Ia menatap dengan intens wajah Hinata dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Namun Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut, sembari membelai pipi Hinata yang biasanya bersemu merah kini terlihat pucat. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan sangat lembut, berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu menatap Hinata dengan dingin.

Mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenal itu 'pun Hinata dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara itu, membuat jarak antara Ia dan Suaminya sangat minim. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Suaminya yang lembut dan yang tambah mengejutkannya adalah─Suaminya itu menatapnya dengan lembut, oh atau Hinata hanya salah melihat saja.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang melihat Hinata masih tak bergeming, membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Hinata yang baru sadar 'pun dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya, "K-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata gugup berusaha menutupi kegembiraannya, Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke datang ke sini.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah... kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Dari tadi aku bertanya kau diam saja? Apa ka─" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Ia melihat Hinata menangis dengan diam, Ia lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata, hidung, bibir, dan pipinya memerah. Namun anehnya Sasuke yang melihat itu dalam hati beruar berkali-kali bahwa Ia sangat bangga mempunyai Istri yang cantik dan imut.

"A-aku tahu kalau Sasuke-san mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke-san mulai sekarang k-kau tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Aku ikhlas menerimanya... dan saat tiba waktunya─a-aku berjanji akan melepas ikatan kita, aku-aku tidak ingin Sasuke-san merasa tidak bebas hanya karena aku." Ujar Hinata pelan, berusaha menahan tangisannya yang siap pecah kapan saja.

Mendengar itu runtuh sudah rencana Sasuke yang ingin memulai pendekatan dengan Hinata, aneh memang─tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin Hinata melepasnya. Ia marah... marah sekali, tapi Ia juga sadar kalau ini memang salahnya, tidak ada cara lain selain benar-benar menjadikan Hinata miliknya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan mencium bibir mungilnya dengan kasar, Hinata berkali-kali berontak... namun apalah daya kekuatan seorang wanita dibanding lelaki.

•

•

•

Pagi hari di kota Konoha hari ini agak mendung, namun tak sampai hujan... Gaara yang biasanya mengantar Hinata pergi ke kampus dibuat heran, kenapa di apartemen Uchiha Sulung itu sangat sepi? Dan lagi... Hinata tak kunjung keluar, apa dia sudah pergi? Karena terlalu lelah dengan tebakan-tebakannya sendiri, Gaara 'pun memutuskan untuk pergi duluan.

BRUMMM

Sedangkan di tempat lain yaitu di rawat inap Hinata, tampak dua sejoli masih bergulat dalam gelungan selimut yang lumayan tebal.

"Emh~" sang gadis─ralat mungkin wanita mengingat tempat tidur Rumah Sakit yang berwarna putih itu tampak bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering, dengan keadaan wanita bersurai hitam kebiruan itu yang menggenaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Bibirnya bengkak dengan darah yang mengering di ujung bibirnya, sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh bercak-bercak merah, dan kedua pipi yang lebam bekas tamparan. Sungguh ironis... bahwa yang melakukan itu semua adalah Suaminya sendiri.

Setelah menggeliat Hinata merasakan bagian selangkangannya perih dan panas, Ia lalu mengingat slide-slide kejadian tadi malam membuat Ia terdiam membisu. Mungkin jika wanita-wanita lain mereka akan menangis, tapi tidak dengannya. Hinata merasa air matanya telah terkuras habis, karena kalau Ia menangis Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya lagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Hinata lalu bangun menuju kamar mandi dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar gemercik air yang cukup keras, Ia 'pun duduk sembari memijit kepalanya yang cenat-cenut. Ia lalu melihat keadaan sekitar, melihat spring bed warna putih itu berantakan yang mencengangkannya lagi adalah bercak-bercak darah. Secepat kilat Ia berdiri dengan panik Sasuke mencari Hinata, Ia takut Hinata meninggalkannya setelah apa yang Ia lakukan semalam.

Namun tak sampai satu jam Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sembari memegang puritnya yang kembali terasa sakit, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke melakukan itu saat Hinata sedang sakit perut, ditambah lagi Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Setelah Hinata keluar Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan mendekat ke Hinata, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata sendiri sejak bangun tidur hanya menampilkan wajah datar, seperti boneka hidup tak ada ekspresi apapun darinya. Padahal seharusnya saat ini Ia gembira dipeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Maafkn aku Hinata! Aku janji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita!" racau Sasuke berulang kali sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Hinata masih diam membisu.

Sasuke yang mendapati Hinata tak seperti biasanya 'pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata prihatin. Ia dapat melihat tatapan Hinata yang hampa, seakan tak ada semangat untuk hidup. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan yang membuat Sasuke bertambah cemas adalah saat Ia melihat ke bawah yang ternyata tampak darah segar mengalir dari dalam selangkangan Hinata. Membuat Ia takut setengah mati kehilangan Hinata saat Istrinya itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum Ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri Hinata sempat mendesiskan kalimat yang menyayat hati Sasuke.

"**Kau telah menghancurkanku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang hilang entah kemana, aku tidak tahu aku bisa mencintaimu lagi atau tidak... karena aku... sudah tak menemukan lagi serpihan-serpihan yang hilang itu.**"

•

•

•

**TBC**

Ha~i CHAPTER UPDE~T*tiup-tiup terompet gaje*

Ehm, sumpah ini fic sebenarnya nggak kayak gini deh, tapi entah kenapa nih tangan dengan lihainya ngetik-ngetik sendiri*garuk-garuk kepala*

Seharusnya sih Vie bisa aja updet cepat, berhubung Vie udah libur selama kurang lebih 2 bulan loh. Tapi emang pada dasarnya nih Author emang males ngetik dan pada akhirnya nih ide berlari keluar andang entah kemana!

Yang terakhir RnR please~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
